


Visitor(s) at night

by Giulietta8578



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Caught, Confused Harry, Confusing, Escape, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hogwarts Third Year, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus deserved better, Sick Character, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius deserved better, Unexpected Visitors, Werewolf Remus Lupin, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta8578/pseuds/Giulietta8578
Summary: What if Sirius instead of cutting Ron's curtains in search of the rat, went to Harry's bed? What if he had woken him, in need of a helping hand. What if someone had listened to him for the first time?In desperate need of help Sirius Black approaches Harry at night. But the situation escalates quickly and who can help, if not Professor Lupin, who seems to know Black?Third year gone different..





	Visitor(s) at night

Something shakes and nudges him awake. Slowly he opens his eyes, just to stare into the darkness of the room. It's a moonless night.  
Suddenly a rough and big hand covers his mouth, unable to speak he trashes around until a hoarse voice whisperes: "Please, be quiet. I...I won't harm you, please, I need you to listen to me."  
His hand searches for his wand, while he keeps on moving wildly, and he gripes it tightly, when he finds the wooden stick.  
"Stop trashing, you will wake the others. Please!", the man says urgently and increases the pressure on his mouth. As he finds himself incapable to breathe he stops and looks up to his attacker, still grabbing for air.  
The force of the mans hand on his mouth lessens. With a thrust he pulls up his wand hand, straight into the face of his attacker and mumbles: "Lumos Maxima"  
A great flash brightens the room while the man stumbles back, falls to the ground with his hands over his eyes. Still, he doesn't makes a sound, seems like he was serious about keeping quiet. The man on the ground had long unkempt hair and was wearing a battered robe, which didn't conceal his thin body at all.  
Sitting on the ground was none other than Black himself.  
Harry slowly crawls out of the bed, his wand pointing straight at Black.  
Then a movement from the opposite bed made them both jump.  
Ginger hair looks out from behind his curtains. "Harry? 's everything alright? ..thought I saw a light.." Ron mutters incoherently, still half asleep.  
Harry looks down to Black, who has in the meantime recovered and deliberately helds up his arms in surrender. He slowly shakes his head, his eyes pleading with Harry.  
Harry turns back to Ron. He hesitates. "No..everything's alright, I'm sorry if I woke you up, I have just...I'm searching for something. Go back to sleep." The ginger head mumbles something and lays back in his bed. Soon he's snoring loudly again.  
Harry faces Black. He studies and then points his head at the slightly open door.  
He whispers: "I think we should get out of here. Are you armed _in any way_?" 

Black doesn't move at first but then he nodes.  
"..May I...move?", he asks anxiously.  
Harry stunned answers: "Yeah...but don't make any quick movements!"  
Black slowly lets his right arm fall and reaches inside his coat, where he takes out a knife wrapped in a worn cloth. He then lays it down on the ground and pushes it slightly in Harry's direction.  
Harry gets it from the ground, wand still trained on Black, and studies it carefully. It was a fine and stunning piece of craftsmanship. The handle was decorated with ornaments, the blade a rich silver.  
"It's beautiful. Where did you get it from?"  
"It's an old gift from someone, who was once very..important to me... I fetched it at home... after my escape."  
"I see." Harry's voice was void of emotions.  
"..Will you give it..." Black stumbles. "Please, will you take care of it?"  
Harry blinks than looks down at the knife with disgust. "As if I would want some murderers bloody knife!"  
Black stocks before realisation hits him.  
"No, I haven't.. I didn't use it, I swear!"  
"So why are you wearing it?"  
"..to defend myself, if... needed." Black's figure deflated. "..of course, you can do with it what you want.."  
Harry remains silent, than he stands up and motions to Black to do the same. He nudges Black with his wand forward. After Harry scooped up some of his textbooks, they go down to the common room into the darkest corner and sat down. Harry throws up some privacy and silence spells and starts to go through his books.  
"You wouldn't know any spells to keep murderers in boundaries? Which are written in a normal textbook of a thrid year student, I mean." Harry asks sarcastically. Black slowly says with reluctance:"..You...You can try a normal tie up. It should be in your defense book."  
"Alright."  
After some skimming Harry mutters something and out of the nowhere ropes appear and bind Blacks wrists tightly to the chair. Black breaths hitches, wincing slightly at the pressure but he squeezes his lips tightly.  
Harry flips further in his books until he reaches his goal.  
"Accusauit Veritatis"  
Black feels a rash of magic that surrounds him, but before he could ask Harry says:  
"I want to know why you're here. Tell me how did you get in here? Why don't you want to injury me, when you want to kill me? Explain"  
Black draws a shuddering breath. Then his answer rushes out of him:  
"I'm not here to kill you, I certainly don't want to injury you, but you've got to fully listen to me, please you-"  
"I am listening!" Harry interrupts him angrily.  
"No, you can't judge me. You already have, I know that, but please, you don't know the whole truth. If you just ..if you were to know it all...I need you to listen to me, to hear at the whole thing I've got to say!"  
"You want me to forget about everything they've told me about you, don't you? I'm not sure I can do that. After all, it was you that betrayed my parent, you are the reason they are dead!"  
"No, I..Please Harry, it's important."  
Harry closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. With great effort he allowed Black to continue.  
"Alright, I'll try, go on, why are you here?"  
"..I'm here because of you...I.., listen!" Harry stood up. His eyes flashing with anger, his hands are clenched into a fist on his side. "Listen to me!"  
Harry looks down on Black, not listening to a word Black is saying.  
"So it is true. You're here because you want to kill me like you killed my parents."  
Black shakes his head in denial. He raises his voice: "No listen, I need your help!"  
"As if I would help a murderer." Harry shouts at him, making Black flinch. " As if I would help you!...Do you know what I'm gonna do? What I should have done the second you woke me? A straight march to Dumbledore's office."  
And with that he lets the ropes disappear and motions Black to stand up. Black didn't budge.  
"Go on, move!" Harry hisses.  
"Harry, please-", Black is fully begging by now, but Harry cuts him off.  
"Be quiet or you will regret it.", Harry growles. Black closes his mouth resigned, casting his eyes downwards.  
Slowly he stands up, his hands held high in surrender. Harry stands behind him, his wand poking his back and pushes him slightly forward.  
They walk out of the common room in the direction of Dumbledores office. 

"Get a move on, I don't want to get caught by a teacher for being out of bed." Harry says annoyed and urges him on with a firm push to his shoulder.  
Black stumbles. "I'm sorry.."he answers out of breath. Not thinking much of it, Harry shrugs it off.  
They walk further, steadily getting slower until Black stops, bracing himself with hands on the wall. Gradually sliding down the wall and breathing heavily he rests his back against the wall.  
"What the..? Stand up, will you now?!" Harry's voice is full of indignation.  
Black's eyelider are halfway closed. His hands press onto his chest as suddenly he falls into a coughing fit. Dark salvia tripples down his chin and he raises a hand to wipe it and tenses.  
"Fuck...", Black whispers, "...Harry, I'm afraid but I think Dumbledore has to come here if you want him to have a word with me... I can't take a single step..."  
"What do you mean? Stand up, I'm not done with you yet! Just because you're a little exhausted means you get to rest? You wish." Harry laughs sarcastically, then his eyes turn cold, "Now stand up Black, or I will make you regret it. I'm fed up with your games!"  
"Harry, you don't understand..", Black pleads.  
"Incisura", Harry speaks and a light shots out of Harry's wand and as the curse collids with Blacks chest multiple little cuts appear. Black gasps and a gutteral moan of pain escapes him.  
"No, please... I can't...Harry, I can't", he pants with his eyes closed.  
"By merlins beard, and why the hell are you suddenly unable to do a single step?"  
"Because I .. I have a heart failure and I haven't had any medicine since I've broken out of Azkaban... I haven't had any attacks but ever since sunset I have felt it building up to one... That's also the reason why I broke in your dormitory..."  
Harry calmes down, subconsciously feeling the guilt of hurting him washing over him.  
"Was that the reason why you needed my help?"  
"...I ... Yes, among other things." Black admits weak, breathing through his clenched teeth.  
"But you're not here just because you knew that you would need my help, are you?" Harry asks sceptical.  
Black looks up and studies him, before he slowly answers: "No, not solely because of that, but rather-"  
He stops abruptly and grimaces in pain. His hands clenching tightly above his heart.  
"I will explain...later... please, I have no time..."  
"What do you expect me to do? I can't heal you and I certainly don't have any medicine on me!"  
Black moans, he is on the verge of losing consciousness, but he whispers "Remus..just get Remus.." right before he becomes unconscious.  
Harry levitates Black up before he rushes to Lupins office with Black floating behind him.  
He pounds against the door until he hears someone shuffle in the room behind it and slowly the doors opens to a sleepy Professor. Surprised at the identity of his visitor he starts to ask "Harry, what are you doing out of bed? Has something happe-" but cuts off, when he sees the passed out ex-prisoner floating and bleeding behind Harry.  
"Professor, there is no time. I..he passed out, saying something about a heart failure, quick! I didn't know what to do and he said to get you and -"  
Lupin carefully puts on a mask of indifference at that and his voice shows no emotion when he says:  
"Trust him to make it complicated." He sighs, conflicting emotions running over his face, but just as quick as they came, they were gone the second Harry blinked. Lupin stands aside and beckons for Harry to step in his rooms.  
"Come on, let's get him inside."

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written this fic(-let) four years ago. As of now there is only this chapter written, should there be any interest for more, I shall reconsider it.  
> Please excuse any mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker and I was 15 when I wrote this. Of course I've gone over it, but there are always some mistakes that sneak past me..
> 
> Any criticism/review/comment is very welcome!!


End file.
